


Paper Cut

by Ryan_Ross_s_thighs



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: And dallon is a treewhore, Brendon is a protective little bean, Cryan ross, Fluff, I ship it so hard, I wrote this in school tho, Its obviously so real im cryan, M/M, Thats why we love him, What a shame what a shame Ryan Ross is a beautiful moon, Why Did I Write This?, i have no life, im bad at tagging, the world may never know, this is my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Ross_s_thighs/pseuds/Ryan_Ross_s_thighs
Summary: Brendon thinks that Ryan's hurt.





	Paper Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something I saw on tumblr.

“Ow, fuck,” Ryan winced, quickly retracting his hand from the thick sheet of paper, a small amount of blood collecting at the pad of his index finger.

Great. He rolled his eyes. He swore that he wss the most uncoordinated person to walk the face of the earth; always managed to find a way to accidentally hurt himself whether it be due to paper or mysterious bruises with no logical origin. 

“What happened?” 

Ryan spun around, his features pulling together in confusion as he caught a glimpse of Brendon standing in the doorway, “What?” 

“Did someone hurt you?” Brendon questioned, stepping into the room, his steps frantic and quickly paced, almost clumsily. He looked Ryan over a couple of times, “I swear to God.” 

Ryan tilted his head, hopelessly confused, “No? Why would you think-”

“Who was it? Who hurt my Ryro?” He sounded genuinely pissed off, and looked it, too, brows arched to form a glare and all. 

Ryan bit his lip to prevent the smile threatening to intersect with his puzzled expression, all the while stiffling a laugh that was so surpressed that it almost hurt. 

“I'm gonna fucking kill someone,” Brendon murmured, gently cupping Ryan's face with his hands, turning and tilting while inspecting for any signs of injury. Ryan couldn't help but to smile, faintly laughing to himself. Brendon let out an exasperated sigh. 

“What's funny?” Brendon asked, tilting Ryan's chin upwards. The way that he looked at him signified legitimate worry; his eyes were narrowed; determined, yet his hands warm and surprisingly steady, his tone stern, and his stance protective. It made him nervous, but at the same time, he found it cute. “Where are you hurt, babe?”

Ryan drew in a breath, prepared to answer the question. 

“—I bet it was Pete, wasn't it?” he removed his hands from Ryan's face and reached for his jacket that was on top of the counter beside them.

“Where are you going?” Ryan asked. 

“Can never trust anyone named Peter,” Brendon muttered, angrily shoving his arms through the sleeves and zipping it up. He turned to exit the room

“Brendon,” Ryan laughed. 

Brendon turned on his heel, pressing his hand to the wall, "What?!" 

“It was just a paper cut,” Ryan concluded. 

“A paper-” Brendon cut himself off, taken aback a bit. Something must have clicked, because a prominent shade of pink almost immediately dominated his face. “Oh..” He trailed off, laughing nervously and running a hand through his hair, “Yeah, that makes sense..” He still reached for his keys regardless. 

“Jesus christ,” Ryan whispered to himself, adding, "Now where are you going?” 

“To get bandaids!” Brendon called back before promptly shutting the door behind him.


End file.
